User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas Season 5 - Quicksilver VS Flash
The Flash season finale is next week so this seemed like a good time to do this one, even though this battle was written days ago and I waited to post it because of the battle being out monday so I thought 'Oh, i'll just post it wednesday' and then...you know...whatever. Anyway, on with the battle. Zach Sherwin as Barry Allen/The Flash EpicLloyd as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Quicksilver VS The Flash! BEGIN! Quicksilver: This mutant on the mic is here to steal the show. End this battle quick like 3, 2, 1, Go! Bitch, you're comics are just ripping on my style. A bigger stain on history then your murder trial. I got power in my genes, you got'em from you. I spit lightning and fire, there's nothing you can do. Xavier can't read your mind cause there's nothing there. DC has to reinvent you to make sure you have flair. You've entered the House of M, and Son, I'm here to win. On this Mic, I'm mayhem, you're flow is a sin. I'll Reverse Flash your raps back cause you're too slow. When you're dead, tell your mom Pietro said hello. The Flash: Big surprise, you're getting shot for the second time. I'll crack a joke and you're skull with my fast rhymes. I've got more fame then you'll ever know. Cause now I own the media with my TV show. And yes, while it's true I was replaced by West. At least I never committed any ultimate incest. You'll be ripped apart when facing the fastest man alive. I'll blow past on both tracks when I hit Mach 5. Cause I embody justice, you're in league to get owned. Every group you've ever been in you've been disowned. Your father's a fridge magnet, your sister's a freak. And you're an arrogant prick who's disses are weak. And I'm the bigger name, that you can't refute. You're stuck in the middle of a property dispute! Quicksilver: Heh, your raps are comical, cheap shots are a must. But now it's my turn to leave you in the dust. This fucking red blur will soon be nothing. What? You didn't see that coming? I've got more personality then your entire team. And seriously, your villains are barely even mean. Except a giant gorilla, or the killer of your mother. And talk about family, just look at your brother! So face it, your story arcs are all generic. I'm older and wiser, can call me Jay Garrick. This is death of a speedster, call me black flash. Your rapping is a crisis, mine'll turn you ash. You get a silver metal for coming in second place. You're not even the first flash in the DC race! The Flash: Dude, I created a whole new reality. A bigger change then your parent abnormality. Cause I'm faster than the man of steel. I can travel through time with a treadmill. And come on, second place?. Please I already beat you in a race. You're barely even able to put up a fight. My punches and disses hit you at the speed of light. I'm the scarlet speedster and master of the speed force. When it comes to going fast, you need a training course. When Barry Allen's got the mic, I kill it! Who you calling slow when you can't outrun a bullet? WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! "Logo speeds past repeatedly, saying each word as it zooms by" EPIC...RAP...BATTLES...OF HISTORY! WHO WON? Quicksilver The Flash Hints for upcoming battles: 1) True Action Heroes 2) British Boys are Back in Town Category:Blog posts